


Spontaneous Combustion

by TotalFanFreak



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anxiety, Books, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Library, Social Anxiety, reid x reader, spencer reid x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalFanFreak/pseuds/TotalFanFreak
Summary: Trying to be more daring, you take a chance and leave work to see a book signing - turns out it is much more exciting than it sounds.





	

**_[I had this all planned out in my head yesterday, but this morning it has gone in so many directions, so I hope it’s okay. Since people liked the description of Spencer with Asperger’s I wanted to do one where the reader has some of the traits as well as anxiety issues. This takes place as mostly a swapout in 7x11 – True Genius. And I am still working on the requests please don’t think I’ve forgotten you. It just takes me a little while to let it sink in and for something to come out.]_ **

****

**_“Spontaneous insanity is the real bliss! It’s sad that we are honored for playing sane, serious, safe, miserable and controlling in this poor world.”_ **   
**_― Saurabh Sharma_ **

You huffed as you gathered your things from security, you were already cursing yourself from being late, but you couldn’t really be mad since you had decided to come on a whim. Still, you were going to enter the room, and people were going to turn and look due to the interruption.

_Doesn’t matter._

It didn’t matter, it was a common occurrence and you would deal with it. You had been stuck in your cave of an office for far too long, and now, looking back, it was sad, you had remained hidden for far too long and it was time to stop. So starting today you declared you were going to be more daring, spontaneous, which was why you were here at a book signing luncheon instead of your usual food truck. Yeah, it didn’t sound too adventurous, but the guest speakers beside the author were actual FBI agents. That was pretty freakin’ wild in itself. Taking a deep breath, you jammed a hand in your pocket, ready to count the items within, in case the attention made you anxious. Opening the door as quietly as you could you had no worries, whoever was at the podium had everyone’s eyes on them. And from the stuttering and microphone blare you understood why.

“H-hi, I a-am here today to talk to you about different paraphilia and how they relate to violent crimes. Can anyone tell me what dendrophilia is?”

 

Gif by criminalmindsmanic

_Where a guy wants to screw a trees and shrubs._

“T-that’s right…a fetish for trees.”

You smiled, you liked him, the way he stuttered. He was a mess up there, but he was real. He wasn’t bad to look at either, though you didn’t know how he’s viewpoint on you would be. But you were here to do something different, and what was the worst that could happen? You’d try to talk to him and he’d say no? The thought of the rejection caused your heart to speed up, yeah, you liked solitude and yeah, you were awkward in speaking, but no one liked the brush off. But you had to say the hell with it, you’d count everything in your pocket and bag but you were tired of living in a shell.

Watching the man stumble and nearly face plant off the step, losing his papers in the process, you went to wait outside, you could at least say hello, and that you enjoyed his lecture. You could, you would, you’d scream later. And you’d cry if you wussed out so you were doing it. Trying to rev yourself up you went to get some water and sit on the bench in the lobby.

Your leg wouldn’t stop jittering, it was like it had a mind of its own right now. You closed your eyes and tried to take in the smells. Some places could overwhelm you, the overuse of perfume, hints of makeup and aftershave, leftover foods and the smell of gas from the cars outside, a lot could turn up your nose. But in here, there a subtlety to the smells, it was clean, with the scent of new clothing and pine needles, the actual kind of pine needles not artificial spray that would have you sneezing, and there was the unmistakable whiff of vanilla and you knew there had to be cupcakes or something nearby.

The banging of the double doors brought you back with a jump, and you were startled to see the reason for your lingering coming through them. Making your wobbly legs lift you up, you counted the coins in your pocket before heading in his direction.

“Um, Dr. R-reid?”

The man turned to look at you in surprise, obviously in his own world as well. You blushed now that his eyes were turned on you, taking note that they were a very nice shade of brown, matching the cropped hair, and jacket. Okay, stop.

“I wanted to say you were very good up there.”

His mouth quirked. “Thanks, it’s not very true, I was a disaster, but it’s very much appreciated.”

“You were a disaster because you were a human being up there?”

Oh, shit. Your mouth filter had broken for a second, and you saw his brows lift, oh, God, Y/N, you have to follow it up now.

“I mean that it’s natural to fumble a little bit, I…I would’ve been terrified up there, probably would’ve gotten sick on everyone.”

Like now, the acid in your stomach was bubbling rapidly, and you wanted to cover your mouth with your shirt.

“Thanks but I think you could probably handle it better than you think.”

“Thank you, uh, I liked the paraphilia, I may have a new list to go over now.”

“You like lists?”

“Yeah, I’m kind of weird that way.”

“It’s not weird at all!”

His jubilant tone had your eyes widen and you took a step back, though a smile came across your face.

“Sorry, I’m a tad weird too. Overly so, if you ask my friends.”

“I’m glad…I mean, I wouldn’t have had the courage to talk to you if you weren’t a little odd.”

He cocked his head. “Why not?”

“Come on, I told you I’m weird, it’ll be kind of obvious if you stand with me long enough. Not to mention the fact you’re in the FBI, us small town folk can’t compete.”

You meant it as a joke but from his change in expression you knew he didn’t take it like that.

“I would’ve talked to you regardless.”

“I’m sorry, I meant it to be –“

“I know, damn, I’m sorry I cut you off. I do that too much too.”

“It’s okay, so do I.”

“May I ask what it is you do, Miss Small Town?”

You face became even more red. “I’m a developer on the main floor plans at CyberKinetics.”

His brows rose to his hairline. “CyberKinetics? Aren’t you guys making smart sensors for artificial limbs?”

“It’s in the middle stages, yeah, we, um, with 3D printing and everything on the rise, we’re hoping we’ll be able to come out with prototypes by next fall.”

You could tell he was excited. “Weren’t you able to make a prototype of a hand for a veteran? It said in the article you were able to link it with the nerve endings and they could control it and feel it just as effectively as their actual limb.”

Yep, shirt collar over face now. You were having to hold your hands down, all the attention was becoming too much. “Yeah, but the chip inside went out in less than a month, we want something to last, not something that will need charging or a new chip implanted in it.”

“I understand, you want it to be as natural as possible.”

“Yeah, I’m saying that a lot sorry. I’m also not as big in the project as you’re thinking, I’m just an outliner, I stay in my office most days and everyone else actually tries to use and demonstrate the findings.”

“It’s a bigger job than you think; you’re going to change the world.”

You were tugging your collar with a hand. “A small footprint in the sand, what about you? You get to change the world all the time.”

“I guess my footprints are small too, it takes many feet to make a difference…that sounded cheesy didn’t it?”

You shrugged. “Probably, but I love cheese so…”

You tittered on your feet before your eyes darted back to his. “Look, I don’t do this, I’m not one for this but, uh, I know you probably need to be somewhere soon, but –“

You rummaged in your pocket before your fingers hit the edge of your card. “Um, if you ever wanted to go over lists, I’m more into phobias now, but we could always compare that to the different philias if you wanted. I just –“

“I’d love to, um, I mean, we could go now if you wanted.”

The hope in his eyes and the way his own hands fidgeted made your breath catch. “Now? Y-you don’t have to help sign books or something?”

He shook his head smiling. “Nope, I have to tell my colleague where I’m going so she won’t worry, but then I’m all yours.”

_All mine?_

He seemed to catch his words too, the tips of his ears beginning to scald.

“Do you like coffee? I, um, I like books and coffee and the library close to hear has a great selection of both if you want to that is.”

He grinned. “I adore both those things, Y/N.”

Your eyes widened. “I didn’t give you my name did I?”

He flashed the card. “It’s okay. I haven’t given you mine either. I prefer Spencer to Dr. Reid.”

You nodded, a smile playing on your lips. “Okay, Spencer I’ll be right here.”

“I won’t be far she’s talking to some people over there.”

You watched him sprint with his bag bobbing to the woman that was seated on stage with him. She was beautiful, were all FBI agents good looking? Was that a criteria? Being stuck in the office with a computer all the time your friends and colleagues were used to finding you with no make-up and unkempt clothes and hair. On more than one occasion staying all night and hitting a breakthrough into the afternoon with just your pajamas on. As Spencer came back towards you, you noticed the woman was looking at you now. Your shoulders squeezed, but lessened when she smiled, giving you a small wave. You waved back.

“Ready?”

You nodded, gathering your wits and bag as he steered you out the door. You both decided on a cab, and you regretted it as soon as you sat. The close proximity was too much and you finally buried your nose in your shirt, as your hand went to your pocket.

“You cold?”

You looked to him in your peripheral vision, and shook your head.

“I’m s-sorry. I should’ve said, but I was afraid you’d say no to coming, I get nervous easily, and I –“

“It’s okay I understand, i-it’s taken me a very long time to get to this point but I still have a lot of lapses and get anxious as well. And I interrupted you again, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I’ll tally them up so I know how many times I can interject you.”

He grinned, but then his face turned serious. “Would it be okay if –?”

His hand came slowly towards your face, him trying to gently tug the fabric under your lips.

“I understand if you’re too nervous too, but you do have a very lovely face.”

He was going to have to stop or your eyes would pop out.

“Thank you, so do you.”

He grinned, and as you approached the stop he got out and came to open your door.

“A s-sweet talker and a gentleman.”

He shrugged timid. “I try.”

“So coffee or books first?”

“Either sounds good.”

You usually didn’t do it, but the staff had known you for so long they wouldn’t mind you browsing the stacks with some coffee. Settling on a dark roast you put some Splenda in as he began dumping sugar into his.

“Sweet tooth?”

“Oh, yeah, you could say that, I don’t care for the bitterness so I overcompensate with sugar.”

You chanced a laugh and seeing him smile you continued. “You could always get one of those dessert coffees.”

“No, thank you, I like them sweet, not diabetic coma sweet.”

Motioning for him to follow, you both began to get lost in the labyrinth of books.

“You must be a big shot here; I’ve never been able to go around a library with a drink in my hand.”

You shrugged it off. “I used to volunteer all the time here when I was younger. They know me well enough that I’ll be careful as well as anyone I bring in. You seem like someone who respects books.”

“I do.”

“What about e-books?”

“Oh, God.”

Exasperation was in his tone and you laughed again. “Good. I love my job but I’d much rather have a physical book in my hand than a tablet.”

“I’m so glad for that, we’re becoming a rarity.”

“We are, antiques.”

You both grinned at one another, before the stare became too intense and you looked away.

“So where are we exactly?”

“In one of my favorite sections.”

Holding out a book you pointed to the label, his brow arching.

“YA? You like young adult books?”

You placed a hand on your hip in mock anger. “Oh, so because I’m past the age I cannot enjoy them?”

“No, I didn’t mean it like that –“

“Have you ever read Neal Shusterman?”

“No.”

“Here you go then. And that’s one interjection to me now.”

He scanned the book you had given him, pursing his bottom lip before going to a chair. You watched as he flipped the book open and with his index finger guiding him began to turn the pages at an alarming speed.

“Oh, you’re one of those, are you?”

“One of those?”

“A speed demon, I’ve only met a few, but they always made me look bad during the summer programs here. Like three hundred books to my seventy-five bad.”

He grinned his eyes returning to the page. “That’s still impressive.”

“Thank you. I’ll let you revel in the awesomeness in peace.”

He watched you a moment, hoping you weren’t leaving, his eyes returning to the book when you settled with one of your own opposite him. You had only gotten a few chapters into a Lemony Snicket when he closed the book.

“So?”

“That was very interesting, it was sci-fi, but also a lot of current events.”

“So is interesting good or –“

“I really liked it, there’s more too, isn’t there?”

“Yep, they’re over there, I’m sure you could knock them out before we finish our coffee, then we can get more and debate.”

He grinned. “That sounds like a plan.”

As he went to collect the remaining books his phone started to beep, and you had to force down the reprimand of having it on in a library. You knew with his kind of job it had to be on, but the habit was there. His tone was slightly annoyed and he sighed as he hung up.

“I have to go.”

“Oh.”

“I really don’t want to.”

“I understand. Do you…are you going to take the books with you, at least?”

“Yeah, yes, that’d be good, then we can debate when we go out again.”

“Again, I haven’t scared you away?”

He laughed. “Not in the slightest. We’re rarities, remember, we have to stick together.”

“I suppose we do, um, I guess –“

“What?”

“Before I lose my nerve I guess I should –“

Standing on tiptoes, you brushed your lips along his cheek, taking in the smooth, warm texture.

Blushing, you covered your mouth again. He stared at you a long moment.

“Well, before I lose my nerve…”

He tugged the material down, swooping quickly and planting a chaste kiss on your lips.

You both stared at each other, and you wondered if he’d kiss you again, hell, you were about to go in yourself. But his phone started beeping again.

“Son of a bitch!”

You giggled, causing him to smile at you. “I’ll call you as soon as I can okay?”

“Okay. Be careful. Protect those books.”

“With my life. I’ll see you soon, Y/N.”

And with one last look behind him, he was out of view. Letting you take the opportunity to collapse back in a chair before you fainted.


End file.
